Bloody Battle
Synopsis First Half In the control room in the Irie Clinic Okonogi learns that the Yamainu have lost contact with Irie's transmitter. "Skylark Two" reports no disturbances, and Okonogi concludes that Rika and her allies are lying low. He then asks what has happened to "Princess" and is told she is interrogating Jirō. Okonogi laughs that this is a "secret date," but he agrees that bringing the Inspector to their side may be the only way to handle the situation peacefully. Okonogi receives a call from Nomura who wishes to talk to him rather than Takano. He wonders what she would want "at this last moment." Jirō now sits handcuffed to a chair. Takano sits next to him and asks him to collaborate, "not as Major Takano but as Miyo Takano." He replies he accepts death. She claims that if he merely pledges his loyalty to her, she will not have to kill him. Jirō responds that she must have many more allies besides him. Takano boasts that she has paid the Yamainu enough to have them lick her shoes. She then asks him how much it would cost for him to join her. Jirō scoffs and replies that she must be a lonely person. Takano is insulted, but before she can retort she hears a buzzing signal. She answers the phone and then announces to Jirō that Rika and her allies have been located in the mountains. She says goodbye to him and predicts, "I think this will be the last time we speak to each other," as she gives him one last sad look before leaving. She continues down a corridor with Okonogi and declares that Rika and her allies will not get away this time. She also realizes that if they reach Okinomiya her plans will fail. Okonogi boasts that in a deserted area such as the mountains, the Yamainu can operate in full capacity. Outside the clinic, a line of Yamainu stand at attention. Okonogi's voice-over boasts that Rika and her allies have signed their own death warrants. Takano takes direct command, and Okonogi declares that they are waging "total war" to prevent "the enemy" from reaching Okinomiya. The Yamainu drive out in their white vans including the main command van. They drive past villagers working in the rice paddies who stand up and watch them pass. One group cut the phone lines to the village In the command van, Takano instructs the units that they must capture Rika but may kill the rest. "Warbler," "Skylark," and "Egret" reply "roger" in turn. Rika, Satoko, Mion, Rena, Keiichi, and Hanyū observe their progress down the mountain road. Mion laughs, "Here they come." Satoko wonders how many of them will walk off the mountain "unscathed." Mion agrees that they will see how well the Yamainu can do against The Club. Individual Yamainu units make their way through the forest and mountain paths. In the command van, a Yamainu member summarizes their approaches. Two Yamainu members approach a clearing and see what appears to be an obvious "pitfall" trap. Derisively, they walk around it only to fall into pitfall traps located beside it. Three others climbing a hill are met with rolling logs. Another party of three has two fall prey to snares, while the third manning the radio panics and calls in as "Skylark 7" to report "traps." In the command van, Okonogi directs all of his units to watch out for traps. Different units report casualties. Mion listens to a report from Satoko over a hand-held radio on the increasing numbers of Yamainu members taken out. She thinks, "leave this to us, Shion. Go and save Satoshi!" Inside the Irie Clinic Irie, Akasaka, Shion, and Kasai sit at a table reviewing the plans of the clinic with two unconscious Yamainu members tied up in the background. Irie reveals that the clinic has a massive underground research section. They rely on the possibility that Irie's key card will still work. Shion suggests they take out the security room first, and Irie estimates that six members should be in the underground section. In the control room, the Yamainu members inside see on the monitors what appears to be Irie and Shion in the custody of two Yamainu members. One of the members in the control room concludes that the activities in the mountain was a diversion to distract from an attempt to rescue Jirō. They then notice Irie's key card is used to open a security door, but they recognize the ruse too late. Akasaka and Kasai, dressed as Yamainu members, try to break into the control room, but they are met by gun fire. One of the Yamainu members triggers an alarm. An overhead announcement warns that in 120 seconds a suppressive gas will be released and staff should don their gas masks. Kasai takes charge firing round after round of armor piercing "slugs" from his shotgun until the Yamainu members surrender and turn off the alarms. He then apologizes to Shion since he vowed never again to act in that manner. Shion rushes down the corridor in search of Satoshi. She comes to locked door which Irie opens with his key card. Shion continues to another room with a large window which reveals Satoshi sleeping restrained in a hospital bed. On a shelf is the large Teddy bear he bought for Satoko's birthday. Second Half sedated and restrained]]Irie informs her that Satoshi must remain since he suffered severe brain damage on the day he disappeared. To recall, Satoshi descended into LV-5 and was taken by Irie to the clinic. Irie claims that while Satoshi's life is not in danger he is seized by paranoia and fear. Shion rhetorically claims that he can be cured as if hoping to receive affirmation, but Irie remains silent. Crying, Shion laments that he will never be what he was. Irie tells her if he is truly precious to her, she will not wake him up. He vows to continue his research and find a cure. He claims he sees faint signs of recovery in Satoshi's "brain waves" and claims that Satoshi is fighting to recover. He asks her to wait for that day but to keep the truth a secret from Satoko. He then directs her attention to the large Teddy bear and vows that Satoshi will be able to one day give it to Satoko. He also agrees to allow her to visit him. They return to find Jirō rescued. Unfortunately, Kasai's assault destroyed the communication equipment, and the Yamainu cut the telephone lines for Hinamizawa. Jirō will have to be taken to Okinomiya in order to contact his superiors to have the Banken unit deployed. Akasaka suggests that the Yamainu ''will have blockaded all exits from the village, but Shion suggests they may be able to break through with a car driven at a high speed. Jirō replies that the ''Yamainu have anti-tank missiles. They all agree they need to leave. Shion lingers to stare back down the corridor leading to Satoshi's room. Irie puts his hand on her shoulder and promises that the Yamainu will not harm him. Shion voices her promise to return. Rena receives on her "walkie-talkie" Shion's message to her sister that they were successful in rescuing Jirō. She then signals Keiichi to cut a rope that releases a barrel into three Yamainu members. Okonogi searches with other members. He tries to reach "Warbler" only to hear a malevolent laugh and threats from a woman and screams from a "Warbler" over his head set. The Yamainu with the radio panics and flees while begging the god to forgive him. Okonogi realizes they are now facing even psychological warfare. A smiling Hanyū holds the microphone of a discarded radio as Rena compliments her on sounding like a "real kamisama!" Hanyū "Auu~! Auu~!"s, Mion agrees that a normal human could never speak with such menace, while Rika "nipaa''s" in approval. A now embarrassed Hanyū "Auu~! Auu~!"s again then compliments Keiichi for his part: "screeching like a chicken being strangled." A ''chibi Satoko declares that such is easy for Keiichi: "After all, in our club, he goes by the name 'The Magician of Words!" Hanyū is impressed. Mion wonders what their enemies next move will be. Okonogi sits and smokes a cigarette with his two remaining underlings. Takano demands to know why he has not reported on the situation. He sarcastically apologizes for failing to have tea ready for her after her "little stroll." He explains that he suspects "Warbler" has been wiped out, "Egret" and "Skylark" are scattered, and he is not sure if anyone is left. When she demands to use the radio, he explains that his radioman fled. "Mission failed," concludes Okonogi as he expresses respect for his opponent. Irate, Takano finds another radioman, and she begins to bark orders and encouragement. While she rants, another Yamainu member reports to Okonogi that the underground section of the Irie Clinic has been taken over. Okonogi concludes that they have been distracted from the real plan to rescue Jirō. He instructs the underling to contact "Cuckoo in Tokyo." He realizes that the blockades on the road may not stop Jirō from reaching Okinomiya. He looks at the still ranting Takano and concludes "we should be thinking about our future." Post-End Titles After the end titles, the scene opens at the road blockade. The Yamainu know full well that their "enemy" will try to break through their blockade with a car at high speed. They prepare an "anti-tank" weapon and sight the approaching vehicle. Inside the vehicle, Jirō and Akasaka see the van and decide to try to break through. As they speed up, the Yamainu give the order to fire, and the scene cuts to black with the sound of a loud gun firing. Teaser Chibi ''Hanyū excitedly announces the upcoming live-action film. ''Chibi ''Rika acidly informs her that Hanyū probably will not show up. Crying, Hanyū repeatedly proclaims she wants to show up in the film. In her Child Voice, ''Chibi ''Rika playfully replies, "''Nipaa . . . good things come to those who wait." After Chibi Rika announces the next and final episode of the arc and Second Season, Hanyū floats away with a final tearful, "I want to show up!" Characters In order of appearance *Tetsurō Okonogi *Jirō Tomitake *Takano Miyo *Nomura *Many Unnamed Yamainu *Furude Rika *Hōjō Satoko *Sonozaki Mion *Ryūgū Rena *Maebara Keiichi *Furude Hanyū *Irie Kyōsuke *Akasaka Mamoru *Kasai Tatsuyoshi *Sonozaki Shion *Hōjō Satoshi Referbacks and Forwards *'Jirō's Death' is a constant event across the arcs; however, the previous Minagoroshi-hen episode Strong Will reveals that Takano briefly tried to convince him to join her plot, and he refused. **The anime only hints at the depth of their relationship whereas the manga expands it greatly to the point where she promises herself to him. **But does Jirō love Takano? Arg! Be there still be Spoilers there be . . . there . . . still . . . arg! *'Cut the Cables!:' the Yamainu cutting the phone lines to Hinamizawa occurs in previous arcs in anticipation of activating Emergency Manual #34. In both cases, discovery results in the death by sniper of Kumagai Katsuya alone, and then him and Ōishi Kuraudo, on their way to help Rika. *'Hanyū's Status:' In the anime version, her friends understand and accept that she is a goddess (神様・かみさま・''kamisama''). The manga slightly expands it by having Rika remind Rena that "she is a goddess!" In the previous episode, in desperation Rika reminds her that she is a goddess. Trivia *'"Princess": '''Okonogi's derisive nickname for Takano understood by his men is ''ohime-sama: "Princess" (お姫様・おひめさま). It has the same connotation in Japanese as it does in English. *Okonogi's "secret date" remark reveals that he and his men know of Jirō and Takano's relationship. *'Hanyū's Voices: '''this episode contains the only example of Hanyū using her completely Adult Voice comparable to Rika's. In all, Hanyū uses: **''Child's Voice: similar to Rika's. **''Adult Voice'': still childlike, but more serious in tone. She uses it in serious discussions with Rika and in her confrontations with Takano in Wriggling and End. **''Goddess Voice'': Only heard in this episode, she obviously uses it to frighten the Yamainu. She also never laughs in such a chilling fashion even when beating Keiichi! *'Takano Takes No Sh'- Ed.:''' She does actually say that. *"Cuckoo in Tokyo":' as specifically explained in the ''manga ''version, the brood parasite species of cuckoo lays its eggs in another species of bird's nest. The egg hatches and the baby cuckoo pushes the eggs and chicks of the host out of their nest to receive all of the food and attention from the host parents. Cultural References *The Lesser Cuckoo (''Cuculus poliocephalus・鵊・ほととぎす・''hotogisu'') in Japanese Folklore . Memorable Moments *Kasai shows why he is who he is. *Shion sees Satoshi. *Hanyū scaring off members of the "Warbler" team of the Yamainu. *Takano progressively losing her control over Okonogi and the Yamainu. Quotes *"If you do not wish to die, I suggest that you please deactivate the alarm." - Kasai *"You little shits don't even compare to the mountain of corpses I've made!!!" - Kasai *"Satoshi-kun won't say 'muu' for me anymore?" - Shion *"Foolish humans who know naught of that which is divine. Sacrilege will not be tolerated. Know thy sin of trampling upon holy ground." (Laugh) - Hanyū in her adult goddess voice **"Help!" - Keiichi immitating a "Warbler." **"O, pitiful Warbler! Hast thou already left for the netherworld?" (Laugh) - Hanyū **"Demons! Demons are coming! I know what this is . . . this is an Onikakushi!! We're all gonna be erased into oblivion on this mountain!!" - Keiichi Gallery Higurashi Kai Title Card 23.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Matsuribayashi-hen Episodes Category:Anime